Ssempai?
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: finally more tobi Daidara pairing fanfictions written by my friend who doesn't have an account


A/N: Thank you Hisoka for posting this for me at and I thank all of those who will be reading this. Please don't flame this story because Hisoka didn't write it I did. If you want to say negative comments (And I mean all types starting from the 'I don't like it and you suck' to the 'Yaoi is a sin!' comments) please do it politely and easily readable. To people that want to give pleasant feedback and suggestions… Go crazy… and make sure it is also readable. Thank you for reading and I hope to make more in the future. When done reading thank Hisoka for posting it.

Rating: M

Paring: Tobi + Deidara/Deidara + Tobi

General/Romance????

Statues: One shot

Author: AngelicDragon (This is just a name to protect my identity so if there is the Username AngelicDragon all ready on FanFic we are probably not the same person.)

Deidara and Tobi are at a motel because they finished their mission and were now heading back to the base, but it started to rain with thunder and lightning. So here they are at a cheap motel both are sleeping. Deidara turned in early because he was tired (Wouldn't you do the same if you had to listen to Tobi and fight some ninjas or demon that uses up a lot of Charka… I would… Not so much of the Tobi part but think about it in Deidara's shoes… I would be drained!) But, Tobi thought that it must have been the gas that their enemies have used and luckily it wasn't poison. Tobi was sleeping peacefully until he felt pressure on the bed, and of coarse he opened his eye to check it out.

"Sempia? Whacha doing?" Tobi asked as Deidara unzipped his pants. The cloak was already discarded along with his shirt. His sempia's clothes were already on the floor. Tobi moaned as the blond took out his length and started to pump it and then having Tobi squeal a little bit as he then engulfed it in his mouth, slowly starting to deepthrout him. "Se-Sempia!" he cried grabbing a handful of his sempias blond hair. "Mmmm…" the blond replied sending vibrations up Tobi's Length. Tobi shuddered as he released in his sempias mouth. Deidara slowly pulled away running his tongue while doing it. He looked up with a bit of Tobi's fluid running down the corner of his mouth. He slowly reached up and took off Tobi's mask and gazed at the unmasked ninjas face. Tobi's face was a tint of red, eye closed since one was covered with an eye patch, and mouth partly open. Deidara chuckled at the face and slowly went to spread his legs a little. "Dei-Deidara sem-sempia what are you doing?" he said observing his partner fingering himself. "Sempia?"

"Tobi…mmm…" Deidara pulled out his fingers and crawled onto Tobi. "Get ready un…" and began to push himself onto Tobi's length until Tobi was fully inside him. Tobi hissed and Deidara groaned. "S-sem- ahhh." Tobi moaned as Deidara was beginning to ride him slowly. "Ahhhmmm…" was all Deidara said as he began to move faster on his eye patched partner. Tobi then subconscious placed his hands on his sempia's moving hips and began to thrust into Deidara himself. "HA HA HA AHHHHH!!!!" Deidara screamed in pleasure as Tobi was taking control. The positions were switched and it was now Deidara on his back being fucked by Tobi. His hands on his partner's shoulders and his legs rapped around the waist to support himself as his rectum (Rectum is another word for butt) was being pounded without mercy. He screamed when Tobi released his fluids inside him, and after that all he could do was just take in breaths to calm down. Sweat was all over him and his companion. Tobi slipped out of his sempia and fell backwards on the bed. Deidara got up to and look at the sheets covered in sweat, blood, and other bodily fluids. It hurt when he crawled on top of Tobi again, but he ignored it. "Deidara-sempia?"

"If you thought it was over then you are soooooo wrong! Now it's my turn, un." The blond flipped Tobi on his tummy, pinned him down, and started fingering his entrance. "SEMPIA! TOBI IS SLEEPLY!"

"Oh shut up. You were in me and now I'm going to be in you, and don't worry it'll be good, un."

"BUT SEM-nnnhhhh…"

"Told you so, un." Deidara said still stretching Tobi out. Tobi almost jumped when he felt Deidara's hand mouths lick his cheeks (And I don't mean the ones on his face). When the clay user felt like he stretched the raven black haired shinobi enough pulled out his fingers only hear a soft whimper escape from Tobi's mouth he smirked. Tobi turned is more to look at the blond and blushed when he saw two things. One was the crazy lustful look in his eyes the type that looks like he was about blow up something, and two was his semia's huge dk at his opening. "Get ready and relax." Is all he said as the blond pushed in slowly. Tobi could feel tears coming out of his eye and closed it. Bracing the pain until he felt it Deidara stop. His eye then reopened when felt one of Deidara's hand mouths were licking his member. "Ahhhh… Sem…sempia…" he felt the blond moving slowly in him. Until the blond felt that it was okay to move faster he did. "AAAAAHHHHHH DEIDARA SEMPIA!" Tobi screamed as Deidara hit his prostate. Deidara kept on hitting that spot until Tobi came into his hands, and his mouth hands lapped it greedily, but just because Tobi came didn't mean it was over for him. A couple more thrusts and then it was over. Tobi felt the blond's seed fill him, and with a wet noise Deidara was out of him. Tobi turned with the little strength he had left to face partner who was laying beside him. "Um S-Sempia?"

"Mmmm?"

"Does… this mean…you.?…Love. Tobi?" there was a pause before Deidara could answer.

"D-"

"Zzzzzz…" the artist blinked and sighed shaking his head.

"Do I love you? Don't ask stupid questions when you know the answer un. Idiot."

A/N: I know that this ending is one that could leave my readers in question, but I want you guys to decide whether or not Deidara loves him or is confused with his feeling, so maybe I could make another One Shot that will answer this ending. So if you want to review say what you'll say and make a guess. I hoped you read the top note to thank Hisoka and other things.


End file.
